Birthday Wishes
by Lady1Venus
Summary: Lucy surprises her friends, Lani and Rydel, who are twins, with a birthday


_Author's Notes: Happy Birthday to my friend Rain-and-Thunder. Her birthday was back in November and I wrote this story and posted it on my dA account on that day. Finally proofread the story and now posting it up on here. Lani and Rydel belong to Rain-and-Thunder. My first Fairy Tail fic._

**Birthday Wishes**

It was the day of Lani and Rydel's birthday and both brother and sister were bored out of their minds. It had been years since the last time they actually celebrated their birthday. The Fairy Tail Guild had been quiet a lot lately with many of the members currently on missions.

"What to do?" asked Lani, her blonde/red hair pulled back in two ponytails.

Anyone who saw the two knew the two were siblings. Twins at that since their birthday were the same day. The two both had blonde hair at the tops of their heads but then near the bottom were red. Lani was often having her hair pulled into two ponytails while her brother, Rydel sported one and he wore glasses.

"What's wrong you two?" asked Mirajane as she stepped over to the two of them who were sitting at one of the tables closest to the bar.

Rydel looked up to the sweet gorgeous woman with silver hair. He knew she was once the 'she-devil' but looking by how she often acted and dressed, it didn't seem to be her style. But he had seen her in action one day when she was desperately trying to save her only brother.

He gave a sigh. "Just a bit bored. We thought perhaps this year for our birthday, things could be different, but it's not. Hardly anyone is here. Natsu, Gray and Erza are on a three-man team mission. They livin' things up around here."

Lani chuckled. "Especially Natsu and his constant 'I'll be beat you' to Gray."

"Yes, it is very quiet here. Not even Cana is here. Did you guys check to see if Lucy was in town?"

"Lucy?" Rydel blinked. "I thought she was on a mission?"

"She was, but returned yesterday," Mirajane answered. She looked up to see the blonde bombshell walk in. "Well speaking of which."

The twins were quick to snap their heads in the direction to the entrance to see Lucy walk in.

"Hey Luce!" called out Rydel.

Lucy looked over at her two friends. "Hey guys!" She gave them a big smile, heading straight over to them. "What's up?"

"Nothing too major," Lani replied.

"What's wrong?" Lucy immediately noticed the twins bummed out attitude. She took a seat beside Rydel.

"Nothing too serious," the man answered. "It's just today's our birthday and…"

"Your birthday!?" Lucy squeaked. She then looked around the Guildhall, noting how empty it was. She was quick to put two and two together. "Well then we need to livin' things up around here."

Lani blinked. "How?"

"We'll bake a cake!" Lucy announced.

"Luce," Rydel shook his head. "That's not right of you to do that."

"Oh yes it is." Lucy was extremely determined to help her friends. "And Mirajane can help."

The quiet woman turned. "I can?"

"Sure. You can help Lani make a cake for her and I can help Rydel make a cake for him. And the two could exchange cakes to one another as birthday gifts."

The twins exchanged glances, giving each other a shrug. What could be the harm in doing that? At least Lucy wanted them to have something for their birthday and perhaps making a cake could be fun.

"I'm game," Rydel replied.

"Me too!" Lani stated as she stood.

"Good!" Lucy grinned, giving a fist. "Mirajane do you guys have the stuff to make a cake here?"

"Yeah," replied the silver haired woman. "Come on Lani, lets go raid the kitchen."

"What about me?" asked Rydel.

Lucy was quick to grab his hand, yanking him towards the doors to the Guildhall. "You're coming with me. We'll go to my place and cook there and then Lani won't be able to see what we're making her."

She giggled as she pulled her friend along. Normally it was he who was baffling her with the 'I need more money' but this time she turned the tables on him.

* * *

At her apartment, the two arrived with two bags of groceries. They had stopped at a local market and picked up the supplies that were needed to make a cake. Without wasting anytime, Lucy went straight to a bookshelf and pulled out a recipe book. Rydel watched as she flipped through the pages until coming up on how to make a cake.

"Alright, this is what we'll do. First we need measuring cups and spoons and a couple bowls. While I get those out, can you start empting the bags, opening up the packages?"

He gave a silent nod and did as she suggested while she went to her cupboards to get the dishes she needed. In a matter of minutes everything they need to make a cake was out on the table. The two then began preparing the cake together.

The two weren't far into getting the supplies mixed together when Lucy happened to slip and the cup of flour she had in her hands went flying. The flour went completely everywhere on her, turning her traditional white and blue top and blue skirt all to a floury white. Even her blonde hair was now turning white.

Rydel looked up from putting the wet ingredients together only to burst out laughing as the remaining flour, not on Lucy, was creating a cloud of white dust.

"That's not funny!" Lucy whined.

"Oh yes it is!" he laughed. "Look at you, you're turning into a ghost."

Lucy began to fume, about ready to give the man a piece of her mind, when she stopped and really took a look at herself. He was still laughing, she walked away, looking at a nearby mirror, only to find he was telling the truth, she did look a bit like a ghost. Even her face and bare arms were powdered in white.

She got an evil glint in her eye as she then walked back over to the table. She grabbed a clean cup and proceeded to dip it into the flour once again to get a fresh cup of the powder. She didn't have out of the bag for more than five seconds before she then threw the flour getting him squarely in the chest, turning his clothes nearly white, especially where the soft powder hit.

All at once his laughing stopped and she began to snicker. "Serves you right!" she declared. "For laughing at me."

He removed his glasses, leaving lines on his face on where his glasses were just sitting. The look alone, had Lucy laughing more.

"Why you…" he began as he then picked up a handful of flour on the table and threw it at her.

She gave a squeal as she then picked some excess flour and threw it back at him. It then became a battle of flour and she was quick to see he was about to grab the bag. Another squeal came out of her as she bolted from the table, trying to get away from him. He was quick to chase after her, leaving the flour on the table.

The two had been friends for a while now and sometimes would go on missions together. One of his most annoying quirks about him was his constant need to always ask her for more money after his was gone. But if Lucy was in a pinch, like Natsu and Gray, Rydel was always there to help her. Although sometimes Natsu would get into one of his moods when Rydel would help Lucy and often enough Natsu would get into a bar brawl with the young man, often like he would with Gray, at least until Erza would show up, scaring the living crap out of Natsu.

As the two continued to chase, he was easily able to catch up with her. She gave another startled squeal as his arm wrapped around her waist, causing her to lose her balance. The two stumbled, straight into her sofa with her on the cushions, while he was one nearly fully on top of her. Both were heavily breathing.

"Rydel," she gasped breathlessly.

"Dirty move," he replied.

"You were laughing at me," she defended.

"Still didn't give the right to throw it at me," he then smirked. "This is the best birthday in a long time. Thank you."

"But this wasn't part of it," she exclaimed.

"But it's still and right now seeing you blush, makes it more enjoyable."

Her eyes widened, she hadn't realized she was blushing until he said it. "Rydel…" she whispered.

"I like this side of you." He then leaned forward. "You know what would make this birthday better?" he asked.

She quickly shook her head, heart beating a mile a minute and it wasn't from their chase.

He leaned closer. "If you'd allow me to have a birthday kiss. You know I like you and I think you feel the same."

Her eyes widened, barely breathing but heart racing like mad. Her lips went dry and she couldn't form a single word. Seeing this, he finished leaning forward, lips touching hers in a gentle caress. The gentleness didn't last long though as both leaned in at the same time, lips crushing together.

Neither knew who leaned in further or how long they remained that way, but eventually both felt their bodies stiffen and he moved his lips from hers before pulling himself completely off her. He easily grabbed her hands, lifting her up, allowing her to be able to finally get feeling into her lower back after being arched in an awkward position for too long.

He quietly gave her a peck before taking her hand and pulled her back to the table. It didn't take her long to remember the cake and the two, together, finished the cake and went back to the Guildhall to give Lani her birthday cake and she gave Rydel his. By that time, there were more people at the hall where it then turned into a birthday party.


End file.
